


Within the Apocalypse

by Syer1001



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syer1001/pseuds/Syer1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the brink of the end of the world, and the last of humanity are now thriving to survive. But thanks to the Horsemen of Apocalypse, none of their minds are stable right now. They can only think of one thing before their deaths; sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the Apocalypse

#  **Best Apocalypse Ever?**

Somewhere, far, far in the space, away from any human’s reach, a castle floating across the vast space can be seen stuck on a land of its own, drifting away with nothing to stop it.

Within the castle itself, four people are standing at the hall way, facing toward a standing coffin near a wall, looking at it intently.

A man out of them, wearing a bright yellow and red casual attire speak up toward them all, “Hey, how long have we been standing here?”

The one without any clothing except his brown pants responds quickly, “Ever since the creation of this world.”

“The creation of this world? Remind me, but when was that?”

A female, wearing provocatively in her purple dress mutters with a smile on her face, “More than one millennium ago.”

“And we have been standing here for like… an eternity, why?”

The half-naked man replies, “For the sake of serving our lord and saviour.”

“I’m sorry, but I am still new here. I mean, I have been standing here for trillion of years since joining you guys and I don’t see the point of not doing anything here.”

The last unmentioned person; a man in a purple gi seems to have been angered by his words, “Shut up newbie!”

“Wh-what was that!?” the man in red and yellow costume turns toward him, “Who do you think you are, speaking to me like that!? I was just asking about stuff!”

“You are clearly not having any manners here, standing in front of our lord and saviour!”

“I was just asking stuff! We have been doing nothing here even though we have awesome titles and all!”

“That’s rude! You are lucky to have been bestowed by the Great One a chance to be part of us! Seriously, why are you even here anyway?”

“How the fuck do I know that?”

“Shut up, you two!” the half-naked man screams out toward them both, “The time is nearly here and our lord and saviour will finally be free again. As his Horsemen of Apocalypse, we were selected to carry out certain duties of our own. We are not here to fight against one another!”

The two just grit their teeth, starting a staring contest among them, leaving the rest feeling a bit dumbfounded.

The sole female simply sighs, shaking her head off as she returns back to her position of watching over the coffin in front of them.

But her eyes are noticing something on the coffin. Her eyes are being squint with her feet getting closer and closer.

She finally realizes something about the coffin and quickly turns toward all of the men there, “Everybody, alert yourself! The coffin is on its way to fully open itself.”

“Finally!” the red-yellow man exclaims, something is about to start!”

“That’s rude!” the purple guy responds toward him, “Our lord and saviour has finally woken up and you are acting like a child in front of him!? You are irresponsible!”

“WHAT ARE THESE LOUD NOISES ALL ABOUT!!??”

A loud husky voice can be heard coming from the coffin as the environment surrounding it turn grim and windy as soon as his voice is heard.

The four quickly kneel down onto the floor as quickly as possible, facing toward the coffin with respect as the loud voice echoes once more, “I DO NOT APPRECIATE HEARING ARGUMENT COMING FROM MY OWN HORSEMEN OF APOCALYPSE AS SOON AS I WOKE UP FROM MY LONG, DEEP SLUMBER!”

“I’m sorry, milord!” the half-naked man speaks out loud toward the voice, “We were merely losing our patience of waiting for your revival for so long since our last purge. It is because we have been missing on working directly under you, milord!”

“AH, THE PURGE. MY VERY OWN EXISTENCE! EVEN IF IT FELT LIKE YESTERDAY TO ME, I TOO MISSING THAT AS WELL. VERY WELL, I FORGIVE ALL OF YOU. BUT, DO NOT BRING YOUR PERSONAL ISSUE INTO YOUR WORK!”

“YES, MILORD!” all of them scream at once.

The only female in there speaks up with a smile on her face, “Milord, should we start working right now? We will need to prepare for your arrival after all.”

“GREAT IDEA! NONE OF US CAN BARE TO WAIT EVEN FOR ANOTHER MOMENT. YOU SHALL STRIKE NOW WHILE YOU CAN AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!”

“YES, MILORD!”

“THEN, MOVE OUT, MY PRECIOUS HORSEMEN!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere far in a desert, a figure cloaked in a torn up khaki cloak around his body can be seen slowly walking through there, pushing what appears to be a red bike on the sands.

Slowly and slowly, the man found himself reaching the gate of a kingdom and went through it, seeing no one standing near the entrance into a civilization.

This new location is an urban city with high-rise buildings and skyscrapers with the ground filled with people of different appearances and attires, walking toward their own destination within their own pace.

His eyes turn toward all over the place before he brings his left hand close to him, pulling the cloak off from him, now revealing his red and white costume as he starts to push the bike forward into the crowd.

The man soon stops into a workshop, speaking out loud into the shop, “Hello? Is there anyone’s home?”

“Oh god, we’re not open in 3 hours… Would you please give it a rest alread-“

A door near the inside of the workshop opens up as a blonde female in grey tank top and mechanic jumpsuit tied up around her red pants stand there, looking startled with her sight focuses on him, “YOU!”

“In the flesh,” the man responds with a smile, but quickly changed into a questioning look, “Wait, do you even remember my face?”

“Of course I did!”

The woman jumps down off the steps and walk fast toward him, grabbing his collar in anger as he seems worried of her action, “Whoa there, easy. Let’s not have my bill be written off by the hospital bill instead.”

“I thought you were fucking dead already!”

“What?”

“It took you waaay too long to appear here today! Not even a call, huh!?”

“Hey, I’ve told you before; I am spending my time far from civilization! It’s for my research after all!”

He is then dropped off as she sighs, turning her sight toward the bike, “It seems you’ve done a number on that.”

He quickly notices of her attention toward his bike as he nods, “Could you help me fix it?”

“I see what I can do,” the female grab the bike and pulls it deeper into the shop, “In the meantime, how about telling me what the great Charles Eisen did during his adventure into a different time and space?”

“That sounds like a sarcasm.”

“Just tell me already or I’m gonna wreck this thing.”

“Fine then. Geez…”

As she sets up the bike to stand up without falling down and kneels near the engine for a check-up, he goes to sit near her on a plastic chair and starts to open up his eyes, “Do you still remember about the core of my research?”

“Yeah… it’s about an ancient civilization right? What does it called again?”

“It is called as Zero Civilization. It is a mysterious civilization still waiting to be solved by so many people. I have gone through different places all over the world and learn so many stuff from this civilization yet there are so many things unanswered. For example, I learned about how the victories among states are determined by this type of war called e-sports. I don’t know much of the detail here but apparently they do not have a war by killing each other, but instead by playing video games.”

“So, what’s the biggest thing you have found out about?”

The man looks all over the place, seems to be making sure of something as he leans close to her, whispering toward her, “This is the biggest finding I’ve found that I can be so sure nobody else ever found this one yet.”

She slowly turns toward him, staring at him suspiciously, “Why are you whispering?”

“Because this piece of information was found beneath the underground. There is a sacred temple that I found that I’ve managed to learn about for a few moment before the place starts to cave in.”

“You still didn’t answer the question.”

“This thing can potentially create either the best hoax ever, the best story for a movie or a real deal piece of propaganda made by those from the Zero Civilization toward us all.”

“Oookay?”

“Listen,” he moves close to her, “I’ve learned how the ancient people are trying to convey some sort of message for the visitors of that place. From what I can tell, they are speaking of a possible tragedy that befalls them. It is said that a group claiming themselves as Four Horsemen of Apocalypse appears on the face of the Earth and start wreaking havoc upon the land.”

The mechanic seems confused by this, “Em… are you sure you’re not confused that with a different mythology?”

“Well, there are carvings of four people on horses and also a carving of explosion. Pretty sure it’s a same concept.”

“Okay… so, why is this a propaganda?”

“Let me finish first, okay? This world is said to have been destroyed before but then being reconstructed from scratch afterwards. Apparently this thing have been going on for so many times within the interval of more than billions of years.”

“Sounds bullshit, but if that’s true, why bother destroy the world when it keeps popping up again?”

“It doesn’t says that in the record. Anyway, these horsemen have made themselves quite a gambler each as when each time the world is to be destroyed, they are turning it into a game of some sort.”

“Such cruel people, I’m telling you.”

“It is. They seems to have a habit of setting a theme for the destruction and destroys it using any means related to such theme.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I truly have no idea. The cave in starts when I’ve reached that moment.”

The mechanic looks all over the place as she mutters, “Why is this a propaganda again? Sounds to me like a folklore or a cult belief.”

“I initially dismiss that as a culture the ancient people had; something close to a religion or a belief. But then, this happens.”

Charles pull out photos as he laid it out for her to see, “Look at these.”

The mechanic goes to look at the photos, halting her work for a while, wondering what makes him look so excited about.

One of the photo he shows is a carving on a wall of unknown letters and picture carving of a figure with spiky hair and a horse that seems to be on fire.

The second photo shows a man with red spiky hair in red and yellow clothing on a… flaming horse…

“Wh-wh- what the hell?? Th-that’s creepy…”

“Right? I saw him riding through the desert and heading toward here. I ended up speeding up more to get here first but ended up busting the bike. I am so sure that he is now here.”

“But… but there’s no way this is a real thing, right? It feels like a story made for kids even with our standard.”

“The flaming horse should not be a coincidence. This guy is said to be an equivalent of Horseman of War, the first among the four to appear on the earth and starts his campaign against humanity. I don’t know what kind of theme they will be using next, but whatever it is, it couldn’t be good.”

She walks back toward the bike, muttering, “Then, go and investigate this. It’s your work, after all.”

“Be careful,” she ends the conversation with a stare on his face before turning back toward the bike.

“Okay, El,” he responds, “Okay.”

But how is he going to investigate this? Where should he start?

El suddenly speaks up, “Why don’t you waste your time around here for a while? It’s not like you’re going to be here forever.”

“Yeah… yeah, I’ll do that.”

“I have a recommendation to make for that. This month will be the annual meet up between rulers from all over the place into this one giant city. Convoys from Ylisse and Touma Alliance came first today. Why don’t you check them out?”

“Like I can actually meet up with royals…”

“Well, you can just stay outside of the royal land and watch from afar like other people. But judging by you, there’s no way you would do that, right? I mean, you have some other important stuff to do after all. That’s why you are here.”

He just glares at her for a while before grinning at her, “You got me there…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“My god, it feels great to actually meet you two in person!”

A man wearing a pimped-out attire; a white military uniform with a big crest on the chest while being enveloped around by a red furry cloak, tied around his neck, are greeting two groups of people inside what appears to be a huge castle where they are standing at the hallway, “Of course, it would be perfect if we were able to see the full force of your military prowess as well, especially those generals that have been working alongside you two before.”

“It is unfortunate for that, King Harris, but I believe it would not be wise to leave my kingdom unguarded,” a man blue-haired man in blue attire with one less sleeve responds to him.

Harris nods as he mutters, “True. No matter what, the safety of people will always be the ruler’s top priority. Besides, you only need a few for your own safety, right?”

The man turns around as he signals his hand toward the end of the hallway, “Guards, please show them their rooms. Chrom-dono, Kamui-dono, please enjoy your stay for a moment. If you need anything, you can asks the guards or the maidens. You may also spend your time freely right now. The rest of the kings won’t be here till tomorrow.”

The groups are then being escorted away from there, leaving the man with two more guards, standing beside him.

He then turns around and notice a man standing there, escorted by two more guards as he smiles wide at him, “Hey, there, old man!”

One of the guard besides the king snaps, pointing his spear toward the man as he screams in anger, loud enough for his voice to echo, “How rude of you!? How dare you address His Majesty like that!?”

But the guard’s shoulder is tapped by the king as he steps forward, asking the man, “What can I help you, Ken? It is strange to see you in here without any reason whatsoever.”

“Of course it is!” Ken gladly responds to him, “I’m here to see if anything goes well.”

“You bet it is. Almost every single kingdoms, organizations and groups agree to meet up right here in this land. Everything is going smoothly.”

“Great, then I hope tomorrow is going to be just fine.”

“You have my word for that.”

“Then, sayonara,” the man waves the king goodbye as the man in yellow and red costume walk out of there, moving past Charles in front of the gate.

Charles quickly turns around, looking all around him but he did not see anybody but the guards there. He ended up shrugging it off, moving close toward the castle.

“Halt!”

Two guards who are standing near the gate quickly stopping his track with their spears crossed in front of him, “You are not allowed to be within this place without permission.”

Charles turned angered, snapped upon hearing his words as he screams at them, “I DO have a permission; a special one!”

“Don’t lie to me,” the left guard snickers, moving close to him, “I have been working here for two years. I have never heard of you being allowed to step foot on this place, you ex-convict.”

“That’s because the permission was issued three years ago. Last time I check, till few weeks ago, you were working as a guard at shit factory.”

The mysterious female voice interrupts their argument session, forcing them to turn around politely as soon as the owner of the voice shows up, appearing as a female in white long shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

“Y-Your Highness!” the two guards bow at her as she approaches them, “I appreciate that you two are being enthusiast for working close to His Majesty, but listening to his orders are your top priority as well.”

One of the guard quickly responds, trying to defend himself as it seems, “But we _are_ following his words. This man is an ex-convict that was supposed to be exiled three years ago. I don’t know what happened next, but somehow he walks around here just fine.”

“That’s because your stupid ears seem to only be able to grab any news you want to hear. He has been pardoned by the king himself and he is now a free man. Now, let him inside of you two can go back to shit factory.”

“Y-yes, sir!” the two hurrily pulls their spears back toward them as Charles snickers, moving past them.

The woman signals him as he walks close to her with both of them are now moving along the wall of the castle side by side.

“So, how is Natalia?” he springs a question first, in which she responds by saying, “She’s awesome. She’s learning how to walk properly by now. You should see her first step.”

“Ah, I missed that!” he grunts, “Let’s hope she isn’t speaking yet.”

“You’re in for that. She’s still doing her ‘nya nya nya’ impression.”

“Awe, that’s cute. Wish, I could be there all the time.”

The two stop, with the female turns toward him, “You know you could do that now. His Majesty has gave you his pardon long time ago. You can pretty much get in and out of here without any reason at all.”

“You know I can’t do that. People shouldn’t be talking about the queen that has a child with her stepson.”

“You… are you still mad?” she stares straight into his eyes, “That I married your dad?”

“I no longer care about that after three years travelling. I get to meet so many people and learn so many stuff. My feelings for you is as dull as a broken sword.”

“Then? What are you doing here?”

“I am a dad too, you know. I deserve to know the wellbeing of my own kin.”

She smiles at him, “You do not need to be worry any further. Natalia is fine as she has always been. His Majesty is going to turn her into the crown princess.”

“And he completely forget about his kids…”

“Don’t be like that. At least our daughter isn’t going to be ostracized or something. You should be glad he isn’t going to choose to do that.”

“Well, he has you on his bed…”

The words somehow startled her, turning her smile upside down, “You _do_ still mad about that.”

Charles now glaring at her, “Are you seriously gonna turn every single words I give about you and my dad against yourself? Is this some kind of self-hatred or something?”

“I mean… we’re used to date until…”

“It’s not your fault things happened like this. My dad is a big pervert and he governs this kingdom with his own lust. It’s just that things doesn’t happen the way we want it to happen; like everyone else’s life.”

He then moves away from there, “Now, if you excuse me, my visiting hour is over.”

With him gone from her sight, she looks away as she mutters to herself, “You’re right… it’s his fault…”

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Now, this has suddenly turn into a big parade.

A handful groups of misfits from all over the world has now appear within that city, marching in a single line toward where the castle is located in; the place only for royals and highest form of nobles, the royal land.

“Quite a crowd,” Charles mutters to himself, looking at every single one that can be seen in those lines.

“It makes me wonder why we are even here in the first place.”

His head is turned to the side, now looking at his left as he notices a figure in blue clothing that pads her body, looking quite thick as the female with long blue hair and a crown on top smiles at him, “It’s been so long, Eisen.”

“L-Lucina!?” he seems shocked, stumbling away from her by accident, “Wh-wh-hw-what are you doing here?”

“The annual summit, of course! What about you? Aren’t you busy with the ruins?”

“I am taking a break as of now. Though, I have been busy with something else as of now…”

“Well, knock yourself out,” Lucina mutters, “Just like every other summit every year, the host’s place is going to be crammed with parties for the whole week.”

“The whole week? I’m surprised that your dad is able to comply with people wasting foods over something like this.”

“He just got used to it. Can’t complain, you know. One word and it’s a declaration of war.”

“And whose idea was that?”

“Well, this starts three years ago. The host was… this very kingdom, if I recall correctly.”

“Wow, I am fully embarrassed with my own people,” a sarcastic words from him.

“Owh, don’t be. It’s just a celebration for something that is only done annually. Look, we have so many people from all over the places gather here and have a meet up that isn’t consist of spilling blood.”

“At least there’s that.”

Eisen looks all over the place, looking at the line of parade that seems did not run out of people as he starts asking her, “How many countries are here today?”

Lucina quickly responds, “Not just countries or kingdoms, but also groups, organizations famous enough to be called out without the need to be affiliated with any location. For example there’s the Tohno Household with their work of managing anything occult around them from Misaki City. And then there’s Garan no Dou with their occult investigation work in Mifune City.”

“I see. Makes me wonder what kind of meeting they are having though.”

Lucina explains even further, “Mostly world peace. The summit is mostly attended by the leaders of each groups.”

“What?” he stares at her, now filled with confusion, “Then what’s the point of bringing the whole army here?”

She shrugs nonchalantly, “I don’t know. Overreacting, I guess. They barely do anything before. It was the king of this place’s idea for bringing everybody into the mix. I think it goes something along the line of, ‘the safety of the leader is as important as the content of his rule. If we require a million to save the content, we require a million to secure the leader’.”

“That’s one weird request.”

Eisen goes back to viewing the parade, now having lesser people walking through it.

His eyes then move toward the crowd, seeing how almost all of them show indifferent within their gaze, as if they would care less of such commotion.

Well, they might as well be having a good break after a long time working with less holiday in here.

Hmm?

“What are you look at?” Lucina suddenly asks him, noticing that his gaze is no longer at the parade or at her, “Hello?”

But he just ignores her and walks away from there, moving toward one direction and reaches one person who asks him, “What?”

Charles carefully inspects him, seeing his red spiky hair and slowly moves down toward his red jacket with yellow underneath and down toward his yellow pants.

He then asks him, “Say, do you know anything about the Horsemen of Apocalpyse?”

The two are staring at each other for a while as the man in strange clothing turns his expression from enjoying the parade to realization of something, along with a word, “Shit.”

He quickly bolts out of there with Charles chases after him, “Wait!”

And somehow Lucina joins in the fun.

The man runs into the alley with the two are still chasing after him and found himself stopping thanks to the alley leading to a dead end.

Lucina mutters, looking at Charles curiously, “What is the matter here? Why are you chasing after this man?”

“The question is, why are you running away?” Charles is looking straight at the man, who keeps on trying to find an escape route.

“You are one scary looking man,” the man responds to him, “Of course I will try to escape. Everybody will.”

“No, I don’t think that’s how it works. You ran away as soon as I mentioned ‘Horsemen of Apocalypse’. Why?”

The man flinches clearly as he mutters, “How did you…”

“What?”

But then he looks away, clenching his teeth in anger, “Fuck this shit!”

He then raises his right hand with pink energy ball shot toward them with the two instinctively cover themselves with their hands. But then the ball disperses into a small pink firework as soon as it get close to them.

And yet noting appears to happen, as he looks around the place after realizing it, “Huh? That’s strange.”

“Sh-Shraffe…”

He, who is now being called as Shraffe instead from now on, then turns around to see Lucina now crawling on the floor and quickly helps her standing on her two feet, “Hey, are you okay?”

He can see her face looking red, as if she is quite sick, “I-I’m fine…”

But then he can feel it.

He can feel her face is getting closer to him, with both of her hands are already hugging him tightly, “Whoa, what’s up?”

He looks around, confused with Lucina whispers close to him, “Be mine?”

She is about to get up and personal to him but he quickly pushes her away and slaps her right in the face, “Get a hold of yourself!”

Lucina seems to have been snapped back to reality, now stepping away from him with a confused look on her face, “Wh-what did I just did? What happened?”

“That’s what I would like to know,” he turns back toward the man.

The man is still standing there, looking annoyed as he mutters, “This is why I hate the likes of you. You should have just give in to your libido, but instead you want to act all hero to us. My god, even after so long, you are still a needle in our plan.”

The man then jumps high and climbs onto a floating horse as he flies away from there, “It doesn’t matter anyway. This world is done for! The apocalypse is already here!”

The earth suddenly shakes up as they realize how the sky has turned red.

They quickly run out of the alley way, now seeing people running all over the place with an army charges forward outside of the gate.

“What is going on?” he wonders as he can see outside of the gate that the soldiers are fighting against giant beasts and they are losing.

All brave men and women are being swallowed one by one.

The world is now ending… or rather…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“A beginning is here,” the man in brown pants is looking at the scene from a huge orb floating in a hallway within the dark place earlier as he walks away from it, “Our game has now begin.”

The sole female smirks, “This world’s ending is quite interesting. The theme is not something we have done before.”

The flaming horse swoops in above the orb with the man in yellow and red clothing jumps off it and rolls on the floor, joining the group, “It is now in place. Selected individuals have been gathered in one place and the rest of the world is now dead. What’s left are the lucky participants.”

“For once, you did a good job,” the one in purple gi mocks him, “Why don’t you just sit here and we will be doing the rest.”

“THAT SHALL NOT BE DONE, MY HORSEMEN!” the loud, ominous voice is heard once more, “EACH OF YOU WILL PLAY A CRUCIAL ROLE FOR THIS EVENT! NONE OF YOU SHALL BACK DOWN FROM THIS TILL YOUR SOULS ARE BACK TO PURGATORY!”

The man in red and stands up, saluting the coffin, “Yes, my lord and saviour. Ryuken, your Horseman of Desire, ready to act under your guidance!”

The man in purple gi salutes the voice, “My lord and saviour, I, Krow, your Horseman of Liberation, will serve you will all I have!”

The sole female salutes, “Rossa, your Horsewoman of Boundless, is all yours for any of your command, my lord and saviour.”

“And I,” the half-naked man salutes, “Minos, your Horseman of Degradation, will make sure all of my lord and saviour’s plan work the way you want it to be.”

“THEN, MY HORSEMEN OF APOCALYPSE! GO AND CARRY OUT THE PLAN PERFECTLY! DO NOT REST TILL ALL PURPOSES HAS BEEN FULFILLED! CARRY OUT WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST EVENT FOR THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF THIS UNIVERSE!”

“YES, MY LORD AND SAVIOUR!”

All four of them run through the orb and jumps out through the window, landing on their own flying horses as they fly toward their destination, away from a huge black castle chained onto the sky and the ground.

Thus, the sex apocalypse has begun, and no human shall survive.


End file.
